Jurassic Park 4: When Worlds Collide
by Ayashii Stitches
Summary: this fan fiction takes place five years after the third jurassic park. Right now, people are traping animals on the island only to bring them back to a 'zoo' in the US. Only there is more to the treatment of these animals. Enjoy! Please give feedback.


**Prologue**

The roaring sounds of InGen choppers roared through the air blowing dust and dead leaves around as they neared their landing. Some of the choppers held onto valuable equipment. Other's just carried men. Most of the bigger supplies rested on a ship that was now sitting off coast of Isla Sorna. Men were loading up their gear, cages, anything they could in order to go in for their mission. This mission was one that many have attempted before, but with the lack of people there to stop them this time, it was a mission of taking animals from the island and placing them in facilities for humans to view them from the safety of bars or glass.

The head of this escapade was Marshall Thompson. A rich Democrat from Boston, whom was intrigued by the animals from the island, having believed that the rumors were true when they were brought to life in 1995 when a Tyrannosaurus Rex ran loose in the streets of San Diego. He had heard several more rumors, having looked into it. Now here he was on a small boat with some equipment; pursuing what many people thought would be a good reality and failed. Now, Marshall was going to pick up where John, Peter, and many others have tried to accomplish.

Though, unlike John whom made a park on an island secluded from most human contact, accept for the workers – and Peter Ludlow whom was trying to make a park in San Diego, but made his production slowly, Marshall had the park ready. Everything was built, but where Peter messed up – in his opinion was where he would slowly move the animals; managing to only bring the buck Rex and its infant. Marshall's plan was to have several more than that, and still coming. Though, if his plans were to be faulted, he would destroy the animals. Just as they should have been years ago. He believed that these animals were what they are. Scientifically engineered monsters. A waist of space on our planet because human's took it upon themselves to play 'God'.

Another thing that Marshall was working on, was a command post on this island. A hurricane had wiped the one already there out; and it was no longer useable. Here, is where he would store the animals in their confinement, only to place them in cages on ships and bring them back to the US and fix them in their appropriate facilities. He combined both the ideas of John and Peter together, creating a whole new one and as he found it to be much more smarter and effective. Because little did anyone but him and his workers know, that there were already caged animals waiting to be brought back. They were merely here to capture more and take them back to the park.

Finally, the boats were set ashore and were being unloaded. Marshall was greated by a man who only went by the name, Van. A Scottish man who was obviously a skilled hunter. He wore only a camouflage vest with a pair of hunting trousers. His face painted into camouflage to blend with the forest around them. On his feet were a pair of boots. His body build was that of a man whom had served in the armed forces. A rather chizled face, with sharp eyes; a nose that seemed neither too large nor too small for his face with a strong smile that could almost strike fear into your heart; standing at about six feet tall. Seemed middle aged, if not close to it.

Marshall was merely dressed in safari gear. Though it was light on his body to help him keep somewhat cool in the tropical temperatures of the island. Marshal had gray eyes with black hair that seemed to be peppering from age. He too was about six feet tall, but with a slight shape to his stomach. He was in deed an older gentleman with a slight mustache that almost looked like it was growing in.

"I see you had no trouble finding the place." Van said with a smile.

Marshall nodded to him, "I see you made yourself welcome here." He smirked. Van smirked back and held out his hand for a proper hand shake. Marshall looked down to the male's hand and pushed passed him. Van seemed slightly irritated, but because he would be receiving a check from this, he had to force himself to let it slide.

Marshall had a bag hanging from his side that he seemed to be rifling through, pulling out a cream colored folder; handing it to Van, "Did you have any problems?" Marshall asked. Van opened the folder slightly confused, "I didn't," He said and looked up at Marshall, "What is this?"

The older man slowed his pace down and walked next to Van as he began to explain everything, "Alright, here are some of the animals that we need. On top of that, here is a lay out of the whole island for where we are going to probably set up base. I will explain more of what these are when we get to the command center." Said the older man as hummers, motor bikes, and jeeps zoomed passed him and Van. Van looked to all this equipment and all these people coming in. A part of him – yes he was a hunter, but he felt the invasion in him rising. Almost feeling like nobody here had any confidence in him and his team; that they needed to bring in even more fancy equipment.

As they neared the command center, Marshall smiled. It was a building that seemed to kind of blend in with the island's great and natural beauty. For vines began to grow around it, but it was well kept. It was a big stone building with of course; windows and doors. There was an add on to the building, bars lay out across it in some areas. Others were simply covered, like in a smaller dome. Though this area was big, it was also small at the same time.

Some of the men around the animal's areas could be seen trying to heard animals into cages; some struggling, due to the type of animal it was. The sounds of some of the reptiles, calling out in either agony or straight fright could be heard. But it was almost music to Marshall's ears. She neared a cage that was already loaded. Inside was a baby Triceratops; still considered an infant. Small gashes rested on the side of its face from negative treatment.

Previously that day, the baby reptile was to be loaded into this cage, but it did not want to go, therefore, it had tried to get away from the men shouting at the small animal and trying to force it into the cage. Because the creature resisted, the men were given orders to force it in by Marshall. The forcing was due to whips. Beating the animal till it cooperated. Lack of the baby's cooperation was dealt with whips; and when it still fought the hunters and workers, they were told to tranquilize it. Once inside the cage, Van removed the dart from the baby's side and closed the cage behind him.

Now, the infant still seemed to be dazed, but also afraid. It was not making any commotion; it just remained silent with a few sharp breaths. Marshall smiled maliciously to this site and looked over his shoulder to the sounds of men dealing with an angry and frightened Pachysephalosaurus. The animal was thrashing around, trying to break free of the rope around its neck; calling out for possible help or even to scare the men. A man stood out to grab it, only to find his chest caved in by the reptile's skull. The man flew back about a yard, only to be proclaimed dead not even a moment after.

After not wanting to have anymore to do with this scene, Marshall pulled out his hand gun, aiming it at the animal; a Paleontologist by the name of Logan Carol ran to Marshall before he could fire the gun and kill the animal, "What are you doing?" Logan shouted, grabbing Marshall's arm quickly; causing Marshall to struggle, "If this animal will behave like this, I will treat it the same –"

"It's defending itself!" Logan shouted, still trying to pull the gun from Marshall's hand, both men struggling for the opposite goal that the other was trying to achieve. Marshall's fist reached out and punched the man in the face, only to cause Logan to stumble back a bit, grabbing his jaw, "What's the use of my work if you won't use it!"

Marshall huffed and puffed, trying to catch his breath, "I brought you here for the use of your knowledge of these animals!" Marshall shouted, still kind of winded, "Not to tell me what to do and what not to do!" Marshall then aimed at the animal that was till being pulled and tugged at by the humans.

"You kill it, I quit." Logan stated. A serious look across Logan's face. Logan was a man in his early forty's. His hair was strawberry blonde and his eyes were hazle. He was once a pale man, thought tanned by the light of the sun. Dressed in work jeans that were faded from age and filthy from dirt, along with a navy ball cap, a button up plad shirt, and a pair of worker's boots.

"You can get someone else to do this job if you kill that defenseless animal." He said seriously.

Marshall smiled some, "Really.." He then aimed the gun down, firing the weapon, hitting the Pachysephalosaurus in the leg. The animal let out a shrill cry of pain and fell to the ground. Logan's eyes widened as he looked at Marshall. The man approached Logan, only to hand him the gun; patting his shoulder, "Threaten that again.. And I will see to it that you will no longer have a job in this field again, doctor." He said and smirked, "Do with the animal what you want." He then walked away, making his way into the building.

Logan stood there looking at the weapon, then at the animal twitching on the ground and making some kind of whimpering sounds of pain. The scientist then sighed and approached closer to the animal, gun in hand. Staring into its pleading eyes; Logan then sighed and held the gun out, only to have it taken away from him immediately. The man then crouched down and looked to the animal and smiled nervously, "Lets see what we can do about this wound…" He said gently and placed his glasses over his face and looked to the others, "Before we get this Pachy loaded up; take it to the lab. We need to get this leg patched up." He said as he looked at the now red bloodied leg of the animal; hoping that there would be a chance for it.


End file.
